1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling an operation of the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of rendering various colors using color data provided by a color sensor and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices capable of performing voice/video calls, inputting and outputting information, and/or storing data. As functions of mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been able to perform various complicated functions, such as capturing photos and/or moving images, playing music files and moving image files, providing games, receiving broadcast programs, and providing wireless Internet services, and have thus evolved into multifunctional multimedia players.
Various attempts have recently been made to implement a variety of complicated functions in mobile terminals such as providing a user interface (UI) environment for allowing users to search for and choose desired functions with ease. Further, mobile terminals are nowadays considered as personal belongings that represent users' personality, and thus, demand for change in the design of mobile terminals has steadily grown. Therefore, the color and design of mobile terminals have often been determined based on preferences and behavior of specific customer groups.
However, once the color and design of mobile terminals are determined, they can never be changed again even though the color of mobile terminals does not match properly with the surroundings of the mobile terminals or is so similar to the ambient color that the mobile terminals can become difficult to locate.